


Disconnected

by ashtonblues



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonblues/pseuds/ashtonblues
Summary: "We put the world away,  We get so disconnected."





	1. Chapter 1

" **I like**  the summer rain,

I like the sounds you make,

We put the world away,

We get so disconnected.

**_"_** **You are** my getaway,

You are my favorite place,

We put the world away,

Yeah we're so disconnected."


	2. Chapter 2

_She stayed seated in the grass as the cheers of the crowd as the baseball team yet again scores. Carly fought the urge to turn aroun and watch the game. She clutches her camera in her hands before raising it up and capturing yet another picture of the beautiful sunset that is placed in front of her. She smiles as she finally feels at peace. She snaps a few more angelic photos before grabbing her jacket from beside her. Standing back to her feet she notices him, his team mates congradualte him on yet another win. The cheering gets more loud as girls that waited on the stands finally got the chance to go to him. Everyone embracing him in a tight hug, Carly couldn help but laugh at their actions. Acting as if the boy is a star, or he played a amazing game. But every chance she got she noticed he didn't play as good as everyone thought he did. He was a little off with his swing and he didn't have the most perfect aim but he was a decent player. Carly laughed to herself as she starting walking away from the sound. It was something that she wasn't a big fan on._

_Loud noise._

_The people yelling and screaming caused her to scrunch up her nose in disgust. It was the memory of the loud noise that caused her to hate such things. The harsh terms that came along with the loud penetrating noise. She noticed the sound coming from the field vanished but the small remark of a curse word coming in notice. Carly turned around to see the star player struggling to carry three bags himself. She looked around to see if anyone could help him but as she glanced around she soon realized she was the only one. She checked the time on her phone. She knew if she didn't make it home soon she would certainty be in more trouble then before. She looked towards the road that led her to the home she once loved. She sighed to herself before walking over to where he began to struggle to place the bags in the back of his Jeep._

_"Here" She muttered as she grabbed on of the bags and helped him lift it into the back of his vehicle. He didn't say anything as she helped him place the rest of the bags in the back. He didn't say anything as she stepped back from him. She glanced up to see a smile on his face, she never noticed how attractive he was. His blonde hair placed back in the ball cap as his blue eyes just shined. Carly felt her cheeks flush at just the sight of him._

_"Thanks." He paused as he was wanting to here her name._

_"Carly" She answered as she kept eye contact with him. She kept examining his features and the more she looked at him the more she thought of how attractive he is._

_"Well nice to meet you Carly." He stuck out his hand to her. "I'm Luke."_

_Carly thought about his action for a moment but she pushed all the bad thoughts away as she shook his out stretched hand. He just kept smiling that smile at her that she knew any girl would swoon over. She pulled her hand out of his as quickly as she could. She couldn't help but feel a little flushed. Carly ran her hand through her wavy hair. The nerves grew more in her as she just looked at him. He quickly said his goodbyes as he walked to the driver side of his Jeep. He turned to her one last time. "See you around?" The similar statement came out more of a question. Carly nodded her head seeing as if she opened her mouth no words would escape. He smiled at her before replying with a simple 'Good'. She watched as he drove away. Carly sighed she just wished that she could get the chance to see him again. She began walking home with a smile wide on her face. This was a feeling was something new to her, something she never felt before. What was this feeling? Was it something that no one else could cause her life but why him? What did his smile do to her? She stood by her front door as she finally figured out what this mysterious feeling was._

_Happiness._


	3. Chapter 3

_Carly never loved the sound of a raising voice or hard terms coming her way. After her dad began yelling and furiously criticizing her actions she soon scurried off to her room where she locked her door. She couldn't help the tears that begin to stream down her face. She tired wiping them away acting as if nothing was said or nothing happened. She always talked back saying something as harsh as he might have said. Her mother never agreed with that as she promised Carly that if she would stay quiet nothing would be said but she knew nothing of that sort would happen. She couldn't keep her opinions to herself just like he couldn't stop the judging and criticizing. Carly walked over to her bed where she just decided to sit on the edge as she mumbled to herself that everything gets better in time. Her thoughts we pushed aside by the yelling and cursing of her mother and father. Such harsh terms where sent from one another as one defended and one prosecuted her very actions._

_She leaned back on her bed as she placed a pillow over her head and tears began to stream down her face. This world was something that she could never get a hold of; never understand what would happen next. She jumped at the sound of her father's loud footsteps coming down the hall, it was her turn to hear what he has to say. Carly hated that fact this is what she had to live with everyday. The screams and bantering of how she yet did something wrong. Pulling the blankets closer to her she tried escaping the world and sounds that surrounded her. She couldn't find anything to ease her mind and the banging of fist on her door got louder. She closed her eyes tightly thinking as hard as she could of something yet anything to help her escape - disconnect - or anything. Her mind drifted to a blonde headed boy._

_His smile - it was something that soothed her raping beating heart. The way his eyes shined in the light of the sinking sun made her breathing calm. He was something that she has never seen before, yet she has heard of him millions of times. The terms 'future MLB player' struck her mind. Everyone thought he was the best they have ever seen. This made Carly giggle, she has seen many people a lot better then him. He just had a cocky attitude to be able to believe their terms. She closed her eyes as the image of what happened at the park seize to take over. She breathes a sigh of relief before drifting off into peaceful sleep._

_Carly woke up knowing the actions of last night will cause a fuss this morning. She slowly got out of bed afraid to make any sound that would seem to wake the sleeping beast in the room next to hers. Opening the door as slowly as she could she glanced down the hallway to see if any sign showed he has awoken. She breathed a sigh of relief, this was going to be a good morning. The sound of a door opening made her stand still as her heart beat kicked up a speed. Slowly glancing over her shoulder she noticed her mother closing her bedroom door._

_"Carly" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Please listen to him for now on. Don't come home late again." Carly didn't have much to say so she nodded her head._

_"Hurry up and get ready for school before he wakes up." With those words she rushed to her bedroom and grabbed her clothes and quickly proceeded to the bathroom to get ready._

_She stood in front of the mirror as she brushed out her long brown hair. She never really liked the way she looked. She leaned closer to the mirror to exam her feature. Big green eyes, freckles going across her nose and onto her cheeks. She crinkled her nose in disgust as she just shook her head, finally pulling her head into a pony tail. Leaving the bathroom she heard heavy footsteps behind her._

_"Why haven't you left yet?" His stern voice rang through the house as she noticed her mom peek her head down the hallway._

_"I-I'm about to leave right now." Carly hated the way he made her nervous and the way he voice always had a hint of dismay behind it when he addressed her. "Well get going!"_

_She jumped at the anger in his voice but she wasted no time to grab her bag. Closing the main door behind her she breathed in some fresh air before proceeding towards the school yard. Her father made sure to move close the school so she doesn't have to depend on anyone to drive her. She loved to have a little freedom in the house but to be treated like a prisoner was never her dream. Reaching the school she headed to her locker, glancing around the school she notice the baseball team talking to the girls that surrounded them._

_"Things never change."_

_Carly hated the needy girls that could get any guy they wanted. She knew what they wanted them for but she never thought they would be giving it up the willingly. Don't they have respect? Carly smiled at thinking they have self respect. Seeing as they prance around here like they are everything just shows to her and everyone else they don't. Finally getting her locker open she reaches into her bag to place her books in. The slamming of the locker startled her but she glanced over to know it was the same group it was every morning._

_"How is it to have no one care about? Seeing as your father just doesn't care let along your mother."_

_His words stung. She always believed deep down that her father cared, maybe that was why he was so aggressive towards her. Her mother was her lifeline. She looked over to her group of tormentors; their baseball uniforms were surely worn with pride. She hated them all of them - well maybe not all - but the aspect of how they acted would force anyone with common sense to turn away._

_"I love when she is speechless." One spoke in enjoyment._

_"Makes this ten times more fun." The group leader muttered as he laughed._

_She looked down at the tiled floors of the hallway as they continued to harass her in anyway they could. Lightly pushing at her, stealing her bag as they go through it laughing at little things they would find._

_"Nickelback? Seriously?" The leader began to laugh. "Get with the times." He started to laugh hysterically_

_The band she listened to everyday. That was the last thing to her new feeling - happiness. She thought of how and her mother use to sit and listen to them before her father got enraged._

_"Nickelback.....hmm seems someone has taste."_

_Carly glanced up to see the blonde boy standing behind his teammates as their laughing dialed down. "You like them?" One questioned looking at him as if he was insane. "Yep, they are pretty good. Give them a chance Daren."_

_She watched as the guys soon disappeared and he handed her back her bag. She looked at him astonished and curious to why he would do that. He just stood their smiling down at her as he had a look of question. The sound of his teammates yelling for him grabbed both of their attentions._

_"See you later?" His statement started in the form of a question. She wondered what he meant by this sudden question. But glancing to his number 12 jersey she knew that he meant to probably see her at the game._

_She pondered the idea thinking the scenery around the ball park was perfect. Finally confiding in her idea she nods which makes his smile grow. He waved to here as he walked away leaving her to her own curious thoughts. She lean against her locker as she thinks of maybe having just one friend. The idea of having a friend made her smile and made all the problems that rested on her shoulders at home soon began to fade._


	4. Chapter 4

_She missed her chance. The little promise she made to him with her little nod agreeing to meet later. She hated how she was stuck in the house doing chores while trying to find the time to finish her homework. Teachers where demanding when it came to turning in certain things at certain times. She hated it. She turned her attention away from her textbook as she glanced towards her bedroom window. She pondered the idea of sneaking out. She knew the punish meant she would inhabit if he caught her. She wanted to escape the presence of her "home"._

_Grabbing her camera from her bedside table, she slowly walked to her door making sure no sound is heard on the other side. Hearing complete silence she eased back towards her window and slowly climbed out. Carly has snuck out once, but after the assault that followed those actions she swore she wouldn't do it again. But here she is walking down her road and heading straight for the beautiful meadow._

_Getting close to her destination the loud sound of curses words are heard. She stopped in her tracks not knowing who might be there. The worst thought runs through her head. "What if it is someone that will hurt me?" That idea just kept repeating in her head as she slowly proceeded closer to the noise._

_"Lucas get your head out of your ass and pay attention!"_

_Lucas? That name didn't seem familiar. She proceeded closer to the field she noticed two people - one standing extremely close to the other. She still didn't understand what was going on. Carly decided to stand back and watch - she wanted to keep distance afraid of what they might do to her - the one guy stepped back as he tossed something to the other. The field was dark nothing able to be seen. She listened closely to their conversation._

_"Don't fuck up this time!"_

_"Yes sir."_

_"What did you say?"_

_"Yes sir!"_

_That voice. She knew that voice but nothing popped in her head. She watched cautiously as the field lights came on. His blonde hair came into view. It was Luke. She didn't understand why he was here this late, along with some guy furiously yelling at him. She watched as the guy pitched to him - why examining Luke's mistakes - making sure he had hit the ball causing it to proceed over the fence._

_"Why can't you do that at the games?"_

_The guy picked up everything as he instructed something to him. Luke nodded before grabbing his glove. Carly waited for the guy to leave, he some how made her nervous. She watched his car drive off leaving just her and Luke. She eased close to him as he just laid back on the grass._

_"You okay?" He spun around at a random voice. His expression soon changed as he looked at her. She didn't say anything as she placed herself beside him._

_"Just fine." He picked up his glove as he threw it as far as he could. She knew he was angered at something - better yet someone._

_No one said anything as they both laid back looking up at the clear sky. Carly loved the stars, she missed sitting out in the yard just gazing up at the mysterious sky. She always wondered what is out there._

_"Did you hear everything?" She looked over at him to see he had started to lean on his elbows as he looked ahead._

_"A little."_

_"It pisses me off, you know. I try so hard to please him. That's why it took up this sport but no matter what I do it's not good enough for him." Luke glanced to her. She didn't know what to say but she understood._

_The silence came back as they just looked everywhere but each other. She reached for her camera as she held it in her hands as she looked for something. The lights that surround the field stayed lit. Glancing beside her she notice how nice Luke looked. His hair tussled, as his face is illuminated but the shinning light. She never did Photographs of people._

_She held the camera up as figured out the best center for the photo. Finally finding the perfect range and angle, she snapped the photo. Luke turned his attention towards her. A smile spread across his face as he just looked at her. She snapped a few more before placing it down. He just kept smiling at her. She didn't understand it but she couldn't help the smile that soon spread across her face._

_He reached into his pocket pulling out his phone. He gestures for her to move closer to him. She is a little hesitant but soon moves a little closer. She watches as he clicks on his camera app. Their faces soon pop on the screen._

_"Smile." He instructs before snapping the picture. She watches him as he soon goes to another app. He posts the picture. She was nervous, not only for the comments that await him but the remarks that will soon down her feel on life a little more. "Do you have this app?"_

_"I don't have apps on my phone."_

_"What?" Luke seemed shocked by her answer. "Everyone has apps. Some of them are entertaining."_

_Carly just shrugged not really seeing the point on wasting storage on her phone for apps when most is occupied by music and photos. Luke captured a few more photos of her and them together before placing his phone back in his pocket._

_"Who was that guy?"_

_"What guy?" Luke didn't understand her question. "The guy that was cursing at you." He hung his head. He never wanted anyone to know what he felt or dealt with away from everyone._

_He stood up. He reached his hand to her in attempts to help her up. She obliged as placed her hand in his. He helped her back to her feet before he headed off towards his glove. Carly didn't understand why he blew off her question but not knowing the answer made her more curious._

_She stood alone as she watched him pick up things and place them in his bag. She had the idea that she might have upset him in away. She hated the fact that she might have made a new friend but yet again her questions ruined it. She watched as he just stood their._

_"Do you ever want to disconnect from everything? Like put everything away and enjoy life in a way you want too?"_

_His random question startled her. It was like he was reading her own thoughts. She reached down and grabbed her camera placing it around her neck. "Everyday." It was the last thing she said before she left Luke all by himself as she headed towards the dirt road that lead straight to her house._


	5. Chapter 5

_Carly eased into her room not wanting to make any sound. She knew if she was caught it would cause more harm then she has intended to have done. Sitting her camera down slowly she crawled into her bed. She stayed laying there as she looked up at the ceiling thinking of what Luke had said only minutes ago. She never thought she would find someone that understood her more then she did. He seemed to know her pain and heartache, but she never understood why a guy such as him would go through so much. Couldnt he just do something about it? He seemed to be stronger then her, he could just speak up and step back. She closed her eyes, the morning sun was rising. The light illmuniated her small room as it shined onto her walls. She took a deep breath before laying on her side and drifting off into sleep._

_The pain echoed in her again. He knew what was coming. She stayed there leaning over her bed letting everything leave her stomach as it landed in the trash can. Her mother started calling at her on the other side of the door as she repeated the question. "Are you Okay?" Carly replied best she could she was fine, but as she looked down in her trash can to the spots of blood she added togther she wasnt. This has happened before, she swore it wouldnt happen again but here she was heaving trying to get everything out. Finally being able to stop she layed back on her bed. She knew what it all meant but this was another thing she wanted to keep secret from everyone. It was her battle she was loosing, she didnt want help. She wanted to let it take over the way it was meant to, she believed this was the way it was meant to happen._

_Steping onto the school grounds everyone was starring at her as she committed a crime. She didnt understand why everyone focused their attention onto her. Carly ingnored the horrific glances as she proceeded towards her locker. Never looking at anyone else she placed her textbooks in her locker as she awaited the bell to dismiss her to class. Not wanting anything to due with anyone she took a seat in the floor. Watching everyone pass by._

_Luke noticed her alone while everyone passed not paying attention to her. He had a soft smile on his face as he looked at his phone admiring the photo of them both. He started waking closer to her as she leaned her head against the locker behind her. He notice a little paleness in her face. He was worried that she was feeling under the weather._

_"Hi." He softly spoke as he took a seat beside her._

_"Hi." She replied._

_He watched as she just fumbled with her fingers not wanting to look towards him. He grabbed his phone still admiring his homescreen then he got an idea. He stood up as he just stood in front of her. Calry noticed his figure no longer beside her so see glances up and saw his blue eyes piercing down at her. He stretched his hand out. She grabbed her phone as it vibrated in her pocket. She knew it was her mother talking about a doctors apointment that she has kinda forced on Carly this morning. She told her mother the life plan she had but her mom began to cry saying she couldnt loose her little girl._

_"Come on take my hand." Luke says with a chuckle._

_She smiled and soon placed her hand in his. The class bell rang as he led her towards the school gates, she didnt understand what was going on. He didnt give much away as he just opened his jeep door for her. Luke's smile grew as she entered the vehicle. He had a plan for them, knowing that he need practice on his swing as he father said. So he thought why not ditch a whole day; enjoying her company while trying to make his father happy with a little practice towards his game._

_He entered the driver side as he looked towards her. She kept typing away on her phone. She closed her eyes as she leaned her head back against the head rest. "You okay?" Luke questions as he backs out of his parking spot while glancing towards her. She nodded as he eyes stayed closed. He stayed quiet as he followed down the road leaving the school._

_She was distracted - her mother texting her demanding that she is coming to school and forcing her to the doctor. Carly has been through those doctors appointments before. They were meant to get it out of her but by her points they have made the killing growing in her worse. She felt the pain coming back which would soon cause the blood to come back out of her mouth. She didn't want it to happen - not even when she was never or around Luke. She opened her as to spot him glancing at her, he seemed a little worried and she knew she is the cause of it._

_"Where are we going?" She questioned wondering if her first assumption was true._

_"I'm not going to kill you, and a place that I like to disconnect." He looked over at her as he smiled._

_She lightly smiled at him before focusing back on her phone. Luke noticed her getting more upset as she texted who ever she was. He had yet another idea. He reached over to her grabbing the phone from her hands before tossing it into the back of the jeep._

_"Luke!" She scowled before she started to reach for her phone._

_"It's not safe for me to drive while you unbuckled."_

_She crossed her arms as she sited back in he seat. She crept mumbling things under her breath. Carly never met someone like look besides from her friend Sydney. Luke kept his laughter in as he listened to her mumbles._

_"I love the sounds you make when you're mad." He says glancing to her and back towards the road._

_He knew with those words Carly was smiling and that was his goal. She hated him - not really enough to keep distance but enough to keep her upset for a good set of hours. The jeep was silent as no one said a thing. She kept to her self knowing her mom would be calling up a storm after she finds out she ditched school. Keeping her eyes glued in the windows she noticed how beautiful everything got the farther he drove._

_"We are here." He says pulling up to a thin gate with patches gone and vines growing up._

_She didn't understand where they were but she was to curious to stay locked in the vehicle. Luke for out grabbing his ball bag before opening the door for Carly. He led the way as he climbed over the beaten fence. He helped her over before grabbing his bag once again. She slowly walked behind him as he begin talking about how he came her when his father worked late. His mom - well that's what Carly thought she heard him say - always snuck him away so he can be himself._

_Tossing his bag closer to home plate he bent over as he reached in it grabbing a bat. Luke looked to Carly as she started at him wide eyed. "We came her so you can practice?" She questioned raising her brow at him. "Yes and no." He chuckled as he handed the bat to her. Carly didn't know what to do. So she decided to do what she sees everyone else do. She stood at the plate with her legs placed in the stance she believed they did._

_Holding the bat like she once saw on TV. Luke stood their shocked as he watched her stand at the plate. Her stance was the stance his father tried with him many years ago that he never was able to do. "Can you hit a baseball?" He questions grabbing one from his bag as he tosses it up in the air. He continued this action as he waited for her reply. "I think I could better then you." Carly stated with a smirk. Luke walked towards her as he tossed the ball up. Carly watched it as it fell to the ground._

_Luke laughed as he told her she was meant to hit it. She shook her head as a little fear took over. She thought of someone hitting something. Thinking that hitting was wrong, she never liked to be hit in anyway then way should she hit a ball. Luke stood behind her as he placed one hand on her lower back. Carly froze, this was the most contact she has ever made with someone._

_"Relax." He whispered in her ear. "I'm going to toss the ball up and just hit it okay?"_

_She nodded as she gripped the bat tighter. She watched as he tossed it up. Taking a deep breath Carly swung. Watching the ball fly towards center field she felt happy. She finally hit a baseball. She dropped the bat in excitement as she turned towards Luke. He rapped his arms around he as he pulls her in a hug, with words of congratulations. She held onto him tight as he spins them around. Her laughter fills Luke's ears as a smile grows on his face._

_They stop spinning as he sets her back on her feet. Her never removed his hands from her lower back. She kept her hands clasps around his neck as they starred into each other's eyes. In a little shock Carly watched as he leaned in. She didn't know what to do but to close her eyes._


	6. Chapter 6

_"Lucas Robert Hemmings!" Luke stepped back from Carly at the sound of his fathers voice._

_He stuffed his hands in his pockets as Carly looked behind her to the distraught man walking towards them. He begin yelling profanities towards him as his chubby fingers point towards the bag then her. She hated the yelling and cursing. She wanted nothing but to leave; run do anything to get away from them both. Luke glanced towards her as she stepped further away from them._

_Luke tried listening but as his father stepped closer he wanted nothing but to leave - leave everything behind and forget life. He pulled his lip ring between his teeth as his father begin to bring Luke's mother into the lecture. His father had done that many times - his mother was someone that helped Luke learn to play guitar for the first time. But she wasn't here now to help him understand why his father was pushy._

_"Thanks the school would call as they watched you leave with some fucking girl!"_

_He father kept yelling. Nothing was going right, well it kinda was when he was just with Carly. Carly; he scanned the area behind his father, she was no where to be seen. Luke tried begging his father to stop that he will practice all night and study all tomorrow night if he would just stop. With one last threat his father was gone. Luke slumped down, as his back hit the ground. Life was not what he wanted. He pulled out his phone ending the little practice he planned with Ashton, Calum and Michael._

_He sighed leaning up on his elbows as he noticed Carly waking back towards him. She wiped her mouth before sitting swiftly beside him. Her skin more paler then before. He was curious if she was okay but he was afraid to question after his father's episode. Carly turned to Luke as he leaned back. His hands behind his head as he just stared off. Carly wanted so bad to express to him that her time was ending but she couldn't._

_She just laid back beside him dreading even leaving school to be here but she loved having Luke with her._

_"I think we should get back." He softly spoke after hours had passed. Carly didn't want to leave she knew what awaited her when she got home. She wanted to be away as much as possible, but Luke started to look uncmfortable. Nodding along with his words she followed his lead as he head back towards the jeep. Luke has been fighting himself to not ask her if she was okay, her hand began to shake as she reached towards the door handle of the jeep, something was up._

_As the door to the jeep opened he made sure she was placed inside before heading to the back and placing his baseball stuff in. This day keeps getting worse, he didnt know to either question her well being or even get to that level of conversation. His mind kept racing about his father and his words. Luke couldnt help but think he might be a failure if he keeps denying everything around him. Slowly easing his way towards the jeep he glanced in the window and spotted Carly on her phone._

_Carly hated keeping secrets. But her life was one big one. Getting into the jeep she noticed Luke heading towards the back. She swiftly grabbed her phone not wanting to make her mother stress worse then she was. Quickly typing in her password she noticed multiple texts from her mom declaring she had to take her to the doctor now. But that's not what she wanted. She didn't want to fight anymore. She wanted to live life like she is now._

_"You ready?" Luke questioned as he got in. Carly jumped at the sound of his voice. But quickly nodded. Luke had that look in his eyes that he wanted to know something. He kept fighting the urge to ask but he just smiled and started the vehicle. The drive was quiet. No one wanting to say a thing to the other. Carly was back texting her mom about to not schedule a appointment and Luke was fighting the inner battles to talk to her about it._

_Pulling up to the so familiar field he stopped along the road that she always walked up. She looked at her surroundings not knowing if she should get out or stay. Carly knew what was awaiting her when she got home she wasn't ready to deal with it just yet. She turned to look at Luke oh kept his eyes focused forward. He was lost in his own thoughts. The thoughts if his band and his dad's harsh words. He was stuck on a road with to many options._

_"Meet here later?" Luke questioned hoping that she would say yes. He hated the feeling of him using her as his get away but she was the only one that understood his choices. She was as disconnected as he was. And he loved that. Carly looked to him wondering if it was a good idea to come back, but if he never left the park when he would drive off maybe that was the best choice. She nodded as Luke's smile just grew. He was happy with her answer. Carly rubbed the back of her hand against her nose as it had a strange feeling. And there it was the crimson color that showed up before._

_Luke looked at her worried as she just rushed out of the jeep and headed off towards the long dirt road. There was something up with her and Luke wanted to find out. He didn't like this secrets she was hiding. He wanted her to be comfortable with him as he is her. Luke decided to bring up his curious questions tonight. Maybe the answers will come once all the tension fades. He headed off home to a long night of studying._

_Carly heard his jeep leave as she hid in between the tress she cursed under her breath as she knew he would ask. Maybe she had to tell him. He trusted her right? She could she trust the boy that always helps her feel wanted that she is slowly fading from this earth. Carly couldn't help but think would this boy be upset if she didn't want help. Her mother's loud demanding voice brought her out of her thoughts if the blue eyes boy. Sucking it up Carly headed home, a home where she was a outcast and forced to answer everything no matter how she hated their fake love._


	7. Chapter 7

_"You came." Luke breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Carly walk closer to him. She kept her time wondering if her dizziness would come back. Finally reaching the smiling boy she took a seat beside him on the grass as her world began to spin. Carly was furious with her mother and the damn doctor appointment. Her assumption was right, she was dying. But the idea she had to neglect the medication would kill her mother in the end._

_One question kept running through her mind should she tell Luke? They were close but did he have a right to know. She looked to him as he stayed on his phone. She was curious what he was doing but asking would be a little to much. He groans in annoyance as he types faster._

_Luke knew Carly was looking at him but he couldn't look back. His bandmates were furious with the cancelation of practice. Texting Luke in a rant was what they decided was the best thing to do. Luke hated it. He couldn't explain further that it was his dad._

_"Carly can I ask you a question?" Luke muttered quietly hoping maybe she could help._

_"Yeah, what's up?" Carly weakly answered hoping and praying he didn't notice._

_Luke took a deep breath as Carly started to get tired as she laid her head on his shoulder._

_"My bandmates are a little furious with me since I cancelled practice. But I had no choice my dad is up my ass."_

_Carly hummed in response as she tried to think of the best answer. She never was in this situation or a reason to pick it. But she understood that dad thing, she knew her dad wasn't the best. But that never stopped her from loving him._

_"Tell your dad you are practicing and then go to band practice. And if your dad calls and asks where you are practicing at tell him you are with one of the teammates."_

_"You are a genius" Luke praised as he texted the guys._

_Carly couldn't help but glance up at him and notice his smile. His smile was quite contagious. She found her self smiling at just the image. But the smile vanished as her phone began to rang. She moved away from Luke as she pulled it out of her pocket. She quickly hit answer as she knew who it was._

_"Ms. Carly, hello this is doctor James." His voice was so hesitant on the phone._

_"Hello." Carly spoke regretting answering._

_"Is your mother around?" She shook her head but realising that isn't going to answer his question so she softly spoke, "no."_

_"Well I have some news and I need you to understand that your choice is your choice." Carly stays quiet as she awaits him to continue. "I hate to say this, you are a strong girl Carly, but you are in stage four of your cancer. Without treatment your life is shortened." With that sentence Carly spaced out._

_She was dying and Luke was alive and happy. What was she going to do? How was he going to react to her sudden death? She tried not to cry. She couldn't let Luke find out and get pity and all his attention. She wants him happy. After hanging up with phone with the doctor she asked Luke a question._

_"Band huh?" Luke placed his phone in the grass beside him as he just smiled at her._

_"Yep." He stated proudly._

_She encouraged him to tell her more. Which he did. He loved talking about the things that make him happy and this was one. He would inform her on funny stories of the band and what they do when they are bored. Carly couldn't help but laugh at some as it was just impressive that they were this age and they would act about 5._

_Luke smiled at her as she laid her head in his lap as he kept talking about his band. He didn't fail to mention their YouTube page getting more views in days. She smiled up at him which caused Luke's smile to grow wider. He didn't understand why she was suddenly so tired or who was calling her this late._

_But he never wanted to ask. He didn't want to offend her by getting into her business. So he decided a little game to change his mind to something else. He asked if she would want to play twenty questions which she happily replied to. Luke started first asking simple questions which led him to know her favourite colour is blue, her dream place to live is England, and her mom is her best friend minus him. He smiled at the mentioning of him as a best friend._

_Carly fired back with questions but they weren't so simple as his. She found out that he wanted to travel the world with his band, he loved writing songs, his best friends were Ashton, Michael and Calum. Carly blushed as he spoke her name in the same category. The night air got crisp as they stayed in their same positions._

_Luke found his hands ruining through her hair as her head stayed in her lap as her eyes closed. Her mouth opened slightly as she was soon fallen to sleep. He wanted to so badly mutter his feelings to her. He wanted to tell her that he was possibly falling in love with her. But he didn't want to change any of this. He loved how everything was so comfortable and at piece, he didn't want to ruin that._

_"CARLY!" A women screamed waking Carly from her little slumber. Luke looked to see a women running up from the path Carly usually comes from. A line of curse words comes from Carly's lips as she moves off Luke's lap. She didn't know why her mother was looking for her. As she presence got closer Carly scrambled to her feet as the pain in her head rose._

_Luke stood up quickly as Carly's body leaned to a side. He caught her quickly before she fell. Her eyes locked with his as he looked worryingly to her. Her mother breathed heavily as she made her way up to them. Luke helped Carly stand back to her feet. She gave her mother a week smile. Her mothers eyes stayed on Luke as she didn't know how to process this._

_"Carly, you need your rest. You need to get home and back to bed." Luke looked to the woman confused as to saying Carly needed rest. Was something wrong? He watched as Carly nodded and looked down. Luke felt the woman stare at him as he kept his eyes on Carly._

_"I'm Luke." He spoke stretching his hand out to the woman. She shook it while smiling as she looked to what Luke thought was her daughter and back to him. She muttered a nice to meet you. Carly knew her mother would ask questions, she wanted to avoid that at all cost. She stepped towards her mother as she felt dizzy. She felt her grip her arm as she led her to her._

_Carly didn't say anything as she walked away from Luke. His presence stayed in the same spot as Carly walked off with her mother. She knew she would be caught and that she was now on lock down. But she didn't care he had to see him. She had to be with him one last time. Her life was fading and he was just beginning._

_"Does he know?" Her mother questioned bringing Carly out of her thoughts. "No" she spoke weakly causing he mother to hold her tighter. Carly entered her house to find her father pacing the floor. His eyes landed on her, he smiled, something Carly wasn't use to seeing. He moved to her as he held her body to his in a hug. Carly heard him sniffle as his grip tightened._

_The room was filled with his apologies and his and her mothers sobs. Carly didn't know what to say. Her father was being, loving. Something that wasn't normal but dying brings emotions out of many people and Carly hoped after she is gone he will change. He helped her to her room as he kissed her forehead. A gesture that hasn't been done since she was very young. He spoke words of love to her before leaving her to herself._

_She grabbed a piece of paper from her bedside table as she wrote something down for the boy that stayed in her mind she didn't know how much longer she had left but she knew it would be soon. Carly held back tears not wanting to show emotion but it was something she needed to do. Placing the paper and pen down she curled up into a ball as she cried. She didn't know what she was crying about but she knew the pain in her body was over taking and this battle was slowly ending._


	8. Chapter 8

_Luke was in a worried panic. He has tried many ways to get ahold of her but nothing was getting through. He stayed waiting at the park, by her locker everyday but she never showed up. Luke wanted to rush to her house, but he didn't know where she loved. Luke couldn't help but run his hand through his hair as he waited furiously at her locker._

_He wanted her to come through the main doors laughing and smiling as he would question her why she has been ignoring him. But as the bell rang he noticed she wants coming, again. He slumped against his locker not believing what his mind was trying to add together. He spotted a boy hanging up something on the wall. Carly's name was placed on the sheet causing Luke to stand up._

_he didn't know what was going on. he rushed up to the boy grabbed the sheet of paper asking the guy questions. as the words left his mouth Luke felt his heartache. he kept shaking his head not wanting to believe his words. she just couldn't be gone. no._

_he left the school grounds in a search to find her in the usual spot but as he eased closer to it. she wasn't there. tears were soon streaming down his face as his breathing was heavy. his mind kept spinning as he tried to fight the idea that she was gone._

_he saw her last night she can't be gone she just can't. he started to look around as he notice the trail she always took when the went sorr are ways. he knew she had to he there. he just knew it. he started to run down the trail in hopes to see her. the paper still in his hand._

_as the trail ended he stood in front of a house. Luke didn't know what to do but he had to know if she was here or if they knew where she was. he just couldn't get through his mind that she was actually gone._

_stepping up on the porch Luke was nervous. his knuckles hit against the wood of the door as he tried to catch his breath. the women he saw the other night that came to get Carly. her eyes were bloodshot and he just knew that everything was true. he broke down._

_the women soon recognized him as she placed her arms around the sobbing boy. she didn't know what to do but comfort him as he sobbed. Luke finally controlled his outburst and apologized. he was soon offered into the house as a man stayed sitting on the couch as a photo of Carly was placed in his hands. he kept speaking the words 'I'm sorry' over and over and his fingers brushed against her photo._

_Luke thought he was going to join the man on the sofa but he was soon directed to a room. the women_ _opened the door. Luke looked around as he smiled. there where photos of him that Carly had taken placed around the room as well as photos of them both._

_"I have never seen her so happy then in these photos." Luke looked behind him as the women wiped her eyes. "you were her only friend and I'm thankful for you. you made her so happy in her last days...."_

_without another word Luke brought the women into a hug. he didn't want her to cry anymore but he knew he needed to comfort her as she did him. she cried into his chest as she thanked him._

_"Carly made me so happy and she helped me see things in a new view. she changed my life." he spoke as he rubbed the women's back in comfort._

_she soon pulled away as she walked to her desk. as she headed back towards Luke she handed him an envelope. "this is addressed to you." she spoke before leaving Luke in Carly's room._

_he fiddled with the envelope before taking a seat on her bed and decided to open it. he took a deep breath as he unfolded the small piece of paper._

Luke,

I should have told you but I didn't want you to panic and worry. or demand I see a doctor. the battle needed to be done and over with and it is now. I wanted to thank you for being my friend and making me happy. I never thought the star baseball player would be so sappy.

_Luke couldn't help but laugh as tears brimmed his eyes._

but the times we spent on the field will always be the best day of my life. you helped me be disconnected for the world that I was drowning in. no matter the fact I was dying, you were the only thing that made me feel alive. Luke I just wanted to say I love you.

_placing the letter down Luke looked further into the envelope, soon finding pictures of him and Carly. pictures of him she took and pictures of her that he took. he couldn't contain his smile as he looked at them. tears soon leaving his eyes as he continued to admire them._

_"Carly I love you too." he spoke as he stood up and looked around her room one last time before walking out._


	9. Chapter 9

_Luke stayed standing looking forward at the gaint crowd. He still couldnt believe he was here living out his dream with his best friends. He always thought he would live out the way he dad wanted him to but she knew that wouldnt happen. Carly, the girl he connected with in just a minor of days. Her death still present in his mind, he never had a day where he didnt think about her. She was something special and he was lucky he got to see her in a way no one else did._

_Luke didnt want to think of the memories that made him cry, but he wanted to remeber her laugh that was heard with his corny comments. Her reasuring words that have always stuck with him. Luke couldnt believe its been three years now, he just didnt want to think of the worst of it. Carly would always be with him in someway and thats all he needed. He looked towards his band knowing and remebering her pushing him to reschedule the practice, that pratice helped everything._

_They all give him a reassuring nod which they understood his hesitation. He always thought of her. No matter where he was he would always drift off to her, just the thoughts of her would make him laugh or even yet cry. He loved her. But never were those words spoken. She was different from him and he knew that but with her death he knew she was something more to him then a friend. She impacted him._

_he turned to the guys knowing this was going to be emotional for him. but he and yet they all knew that this needed to be done. he stepped to the microphone prepared the speak of the song about to be preformed but yet what impact it has. as he instructed to the cheering crowd what was going to be mentioned and played they all soon became quiet._

_"there was a girl. her name was Carly. growing up I was this baseball player living the dream of my father. but I met her. she was so beyond what I expected out of a girl with such beauty. she was different and yet she knew it. her life was a struggle. bullies making her life such hell. but she never showed weakness._

_the field where I use to play was were we met up on a daily basis. she always had her camera wanting to snap photos of anything an everything. without her acknowledgement I took photos of her as she laughed and she smiled. she hated photos being taken of herself but she was always willing to have a photo with me._

_through our months of knowing each other she was fighting a battle of cancer. I didn't know of such a thing until it was too late. she was joy. and I truly mean that. her death was a shock to me and I was devastated. I never knew what to think or do. but I followed her instructions and worked harder with the band._

_without her words of wisdom I wouldn't be here in front of you guys. as I started to write songs with the guys I knew I had to have something just for her. just for who she is. and that is what is going to be played next. everyone this is disconnected."_


End file.
